Vehicle light assemblies may be configured to perform a single lighting function, such as task lighting, accent lighting, and the like, or to provide several different lighting functions. For example, a headlight assembly can provide high-beam and low-beam functions in addition to separate daytime running light (DRL) and position lighting functions. The high-beams and low-beams of a headlight assembly illuminate a roadway ahead of the vehicle to enhance overall roadway visibility. The DRL function and the position lighting function of the same headlight assembly provide lighting that improves visibility of the vehicle to pedestrians and oncoming traffic. Given that designated lighting functions are typically associated with different lighting hardware, conventional light assemblies may be less than optimal in terms of component interchangeability.